


fic illustration: In a Winter Month

by AstridV



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic illo inspired by justreading4fun's fic over on ffn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fic illustration: In a Winter Month

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Winter Month](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25811) by justreading4fun. 



> It does make this story look like an iron man fic when in fact Natasha and Clint are the main characters... but this was the scene that jumped to my mind. The story is WIP and has Natasha and Clint hiding out in a safe house in wintery Lithuania after Clint got shot: enter the Avengers (well, Tony, so far)


End file.
